Eradica Titan
9500 1200 750 |uses=150 |buildtime=450 |experience=350+ |damage.bombing=43 |hull=3564 +378 / level |shields=2835 +756 / level |repair=2.7 +0.45 / level |regen=5.4 +0.85 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=10.8 +0.82 / level |armor.type=Titan |antimatter=320 +40 / level |recharge=0.9 +0.16 / level |w1.type=Titan |w1.name=Beam |w1.front=23 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=16 |w1.right=16 |w1.range=8000 |w2.type=Anti Light |w2.name=Point Defense Laser |w2.front=7 |w2.back=7 |w2.left=7 |w2.right=7 |w2.range=4500 |w3.type=Titan |w3.name=Spirit Blade |w3.front=25 |w3.back=0 |w3.left=0 |w3.right=0 |w3.range=8000 |w4.type=Titan |w4.name=Plasma |w4.front=21 |w4.back=0 |w4.left=0 |w4.right=0 |w4.range=8000 |front.banks=4 |back.banks=4 |left.banks=3 |right.banks=3 |note=Strike Craft: 3 - 7 (+1 at 3, 5, 7, 9) Purification Chastic Burst Strength of the Fallen Unyielding Will Unity Armor Energy Manipulation Reactive Containment |desc=A mighty warship which is capable of dealing massive damage to enemy ships. |shortcut=}} The Eradica Titan is the Advent Rebel's Titan added in the Rebellion stand-alone expansion. The Eradica possesses an immediately available ability called Chastic Burst which does large amounts of damage over a wide area around the target. At higher levels this ability can easily cripple large fleets. Use of the ability is sometimes referred as "microwaving" by the MP crowd. It can also heal itself by sacrificing friendly ships, this ability transfers the sacrificed ship's shield, hull and antimatter to the Titan. Another useful ability this titan has is Strength of the Fallen, which gives it an attack power bonus every time a ship is destroyed near the Titan. At level six it unlocks the ability of Unyielding Will. Whenever the Titan is below 75%, 50%, and 25% hull, it receives a damage reduction, decreased ability cooldowns and enough antimatter regeneration to make full use of said decreased ability cooldown. The closer it is to dying, the more punishment it dishes out while becoming harder to kill. Should it be destroyed it becomes invulnerable for a few minutes where it has more or less unlimited ability usage. Like other Titans, it can also upgrade weapon damage, durability or antimatter generation and ability cooldown. Due to the multitude of long-range beam weapons, the Eradica can utterly decimate fleets of Frigates and Cruisers, though it can only focus two of the beams on the same target at once, making it less powerful in a duel with another Titan. Compared with other Titans, the Eradica tends to require less micromanagement, simply keeping some distance between it and its targets is generally all that's required to emerge victorious. Reanimation, Purification, Chastic Burst and Strength of the Fallen are symbiotic. Chastic Burst destroys a number of ships, while Reanimation spawns every 5th ship as a clone for your empire. Purification sacrifices these ships, and this sacrifice loads the Strength of the Fallen. This circle of healing makes it really difficult to defeat a level 10 Eradica controlled by a human player. If the Eradica's Chastic Burst catches a large number of your ships, then you have almost lost. It's kind of like the nano leech of the Kultorask Titan; it is recommended to use a lot of bombers against this ship while holding the carriers away as far as you can from it. Category:Advent Category:Titans Category:Rebellion